


Pansy Knows Best

by lamerezouille



Series: HD Ldws, round 4 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Knockturn Alley</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pansy Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Knockturn Alley

‘I’m telling you, Pansy, I’m absolutely sure!’  
  
‘Come on, Draco, calm down,’ Pansy says, patting the seat beside her, trying to make Draco sit down. ‘He’s Harry bloody Potter. Why on earth would he need to  _pay_?’  
  
‘So you say it’s possible he’s cheating on me?’ Draco stops pacing and looks at Pansy worriedly, wringing his hands in a very non Malfoyish way. ‘Why would he go to Knockturn Alley if it wasn’t to see a whore? The place has become the  _Pigalle_  of the Wizarding World. He was looking very shifty and even used his Invisibility Cloak. He was definitely hiding something.’  
  
‘There’s still the odd dark artefact shop here and there,’ Pansy points out with what she thinks is wisdom. Maybe someday Draco will stop being a drama queen and just start listening to her.  
  
‘No. There’s no way. Harry would  _never_  get mixed up with dark artefacts. No, I’m sure he’s having kinky sex with some stranger right now.’ Draco is pacing again and Pansy is glad she’s sitting because he’s starting to give her a headache.  
  
‘Seriously, Draco? Harry “ _Horcrux”_  Potter wouldn’t touch a dark artefact with a ten foot pole, but would pay to get spanked in a filthy motel even while he’s got  _you_  at home?’  
  
‘You’re right, Pansy!’ Draco exclaims before he lets himself fall in the purple chaise longue with an exaggerated sigh. ‘It definitely wouldn’t be just spanking. It must be something very heavy like BDSM or breath play, or…’  
  
‘Stop this nonsense right now, Draco Malfoy!’ Pansy interrupts. She’s way over irritated by now and would rather they discussed  _her_  love life. It’d certainly be more interesting than Harry Potter’s imaginary affair. ‘It’s your birthday soon, isn’t it?’  
  
Draco lifts his arm from where it’s covering his face and looks at her with a dubious expression. ‘I really don’t see what my birthday has to do with  _anything_.’  
  
‘Try to remember  _very hard_ , Draco,’ Pansy says in a harsh tone. ‘You’re fifteen and just received a –I quote– “fucking Pigmy bloody Puff” from Grand-Mother Malfoy. What do you do?’  
  
Draco frowns a bit but answers anyway, ‘I put up a list at Borgin and Burkes’s with enough items on it to last me at least until my thirtieth—’ He cuts himself off this time, and a wide smile appears on his face.  
  
In the end, they don’t get to discuss Pansy’s torrid affair with Stamford Jorkins. Draco spends the rest of the afternoon gushing and sing-songing about presents and what a wonderful boyfriend he has. He leaves her flat actually  _skipping_.  
  
For a moment, Pansy wishes Potter really went to see a whore.


End file.
